1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a current convertor; more particular, to a current convertor with a quick releasing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. One end portion of the conventional current converting device 10 is provided for an AC transmission wire 20 to insert, thereby electrically connecting to a wall socket 40 via the AC transmission wire 20. The opposite end portion of the conventional current converting device 10 is electrically coupling to an electronic device 50 via a DC transmission wire 30.
However, according to the above design, the connection portion of the AC transmission wire 20 and the current converting device 10 is easily separated to result the power transmission to stop immediately, so that the electronic device 50 will be damaged. Moreover, the AC transmission wire 20 is not suitably for carrying.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.